What Kind of Pokémon Are You? (album)
"What Kind Of Pokémon Are You?" is the fourth track on the album Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master. Lyrics :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Share with me your secrets deep inside :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Are you loyal through and through? :Do you have a heart that's true? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Take your normal type like Jigglypuff :Against the ghostly Gengar the battle's real tough :Yeah Thunderbolt's a great electric attack :'Til you get ground down by a Marowak :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Don't ya bug me with a Caterpie :For a flying type the win's easy :Good luck with Muk and it's poison gas :Make one wrong move and it'll kick your grass :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Share with me your secrets deep inside :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Are you loyal through and through? :Do you have a heart that's true? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Reach higher with fire - go Flareon! :Think twice about ice to be number one :Water's in order if you wanna be slick :Mewtwo's the best bet when you get psychic :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Hitmonlee's the key for your fighting mood :And you can rock 'n roll with a Geodude :Dratini comes first when you choose dragon :But evolution's the solution if you're gonna win! :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Share with me your secrets deep inside :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Are you loyal through and through? :Do you have a heart that's true? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Keep on training so you're stronger and faster :Just can't stop 'til your power I master :My plan is this... I gotta catch 'em all :Get 'em in my Poké ball :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Share with me your secrets deep inside :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Are you loyal through and through? :Do you have a heart that's true? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :How do you do the things you do? :Share with me your secrets deep inside :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Are you loyal through and through? :Do you have a heart that's true? :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Yeah, what kind are you? :Take your normal type like Jigglypuff :Don't you bug me with Caterpie, :Yeah, that's what I'm saying. :Yeah, go Flareon! That's my boy :What kind of Pokémon are you? :Yeah Thunderbolt's a great electric attack :Til you get ground down by a Marowak... somebody said they think like a Cresselia Trivia An instrumental version of this song was used in Pokémon Puzzle League as Erika's theme music. Category:Songs Category:Songs from Pokémon: 2.B.A. Master